walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce (TV Series)
Bruce is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Bruce is also part of the construction crew alongside Abraham Ford, Tobin, Francine, Tommy, and Carter. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Bruce's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he had a wife and a child. Post-Apocalypse Virginia At some point in the apocalypse, Bruce and his family joined a community called the Alexandria Safe-Zone where, upon being interviewed by Deanna, he was appointed as a member of the construction crew. Over time, Bruce aided his crew in gathering materials from a nearby mall construction site to be used for the upcoming expansion of the community's walls, which lasted for around eight weeks. Season 5 "Spend" Bruce is working at the Woodlands Mall construction site gathering materials with the construction crew when the site is attacked by a herd. He helps fight off the walkers after watching as Abraham rescues an injured Francine, who was abandoned by Tobin. Moments later, Bruce remains working after Abraham starts leading the team. "Conquer" Bruce is among the townspeople present at the community forum to discuss Rick's fate. He also witnesses the murder of Reg, which he is horrified at, and the subsequent execution of Pete. Season 6 "First Time Again" Bruce attends the meeting at Deanna's house regarding how to handle the mega herd at the quarry. In the following days, he is among the volunteers to help build the wall on one of the roads to deter the mega herd in the operation to lure it away from Alexandria. When the walkers break free from the quarry and the plan is set into motion, Bruce heads out to his assigned location to keep walkers from straggling off the road "Now" Bruce returns to Alexandria and works with Tobin to transport the bodies of the residents killed in the Wolves attack to the graveyard. When Rick arrives at the community with the horde behind him, he helps open the gate to let Rick inside and listens to Rick and Aaron as they address the crowd. Afterwards, Bruce along with several other residents attempt to raid the food of the pantry despite Olivia's pleas until they are eventually calmed down by Spencer. Later that day, he watches in horror as Jessie is forced to put down a zombified Betsy. "No Way Out" Bruce takes shelter inside one of the houses when the herd invades the community. That night, he witnesses Rick and other residents slaughtering walkers in the streets and is inspired to join the group where they battle the entire herd for hours until dawn when all the walkers are finally killed. "Not Tomorrow Yet" Bruce is present at the meeting in the church, listening to Rick's speech about the danger of the Saviors. When Rick asks if anyone objects to the idea of attacking the Saviors for supplies from the Hilltop Colony, he remains silent. Season 7 "Service" Bruce is outside near the front gate with Anna and Scott watching the Saviors enter Alexandria to raid the community. Later that day, he is among the residents present at the church when Rick informs them that he is no longer in charge and that all guns need to be turned over to the Saviors. Season 8 "How It's Gotta Be" When the Saviors arrive at Alexandria, Bruce along with Tobin and Scott, are instructed by Carl to get to the infirmary and help evacuate the injured residents to the sewers in time. "Honor" Bruce remains in the sewers with the other residents as the Saviors' grenades continue to blow apart Alexandria above them. After the explosions subside and the remaining Saviors leave, Bruce and the others leave to Hilltop for refuge. "Dead or Alive Or" Bruce and the other Alexandrians travel through the woods towards the Hilltop. When they come upon a swamp, he and the rest of the group rest in the woods while Daryl, Scott, Rosita, and Siddiq clear the walker infested waters. Afterwards, Bruce and the Alexandrians arrive at the Hilltop and are welcomed into the community with open arms. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Bruce is among the militia to help defend Hilltop from the Saviors. He is wounded in the arm by a tainted weapon but survives the attack. That night, Bruce rests in a room of survivors, including Bertie. After witnessing a zombified Tobin attack Bertie and Carol saving her in time, he and the others realize what killed and turned their friends. A sickly Bruce then begs someone to put him out before he turns and is mercifully killed. Death ;Killed By *Negan (Indirectly Caused) *Simon (Caused) *The Saviors (Caused) During the Saviors' attack on the Hilltop, Bruce is injured on his arm by one of the Saviors' tainted weapons. However, unlike most of those infected, Bruce doesn't succumb to the infection and reanimate during the night, but is left bedridden from the infection. *Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon, Carol Peletier, Maggie Rhee, or Bertie (Out of Mercy, Off-Screen) After realizing what's happening to him, Bruce requests that one of the people standing nearby kill him as he can't do it himself. It's strongly implied that Maggie put him down given the interaction she had with Bruce before his death. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bruce has killed: *Possibly a few unnamed Saviors *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Trivia *Ted Huckabee, who portrays Bruce, originally auditioned for the role of Merle Dixon. Ted Huckabee Interview *Bruce is a country music fan, who particularly likes Blackberry Smoke. *For reasons unknown, Bruce was not featured in the "In Memoriam" segment for Talking Dead. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Deceased Category:The Militia